<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Вытатуированное by alllegory</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23119858">Вытатуированное</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alllegory/pseuds/alllegory'>alllegory</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tokyo Ghoul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble Collection, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:54:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23119858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alllegory/pseuds/alllegory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Любовь со стороны Ризе — это, ну, знаете, вытатуированное на бледной коже запястья «Я буду любить тебя вечно» после имени, написанного чёрной гелевой ручкой.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Kamishiro Rize, Mado Akira &amp; Takizawa Seidou, Shirazu Ginshi/Yonebayashi Saiko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Канеки Кен/Камиширо Ризе. Вытатуированное</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Мальчик за столиком у окна не сводит с Ризе наивного восхищённого взгляда. Именно мальчик, хотя на вид ему восемнадцать-девятнадцать лет. Ризе в ответ слегка щурит лиловые глаза и доброжелательно улыбается: вот и ужин.</p><p>Мальчик — Канеки Кен — смотрит-смотрит-смотрит, ищет в тонких чертах интерес и, кажется, даже находит: начинает говорить оживлённей и улыбаться чаще. Канеки Кен, кажется, надеется на что-то большее, чем простые встречи.</p><p>Канеки Кен, кажется, верит в любовь с первого взгляда. Канеки Кен серьёзно ошибается, и это уже не «кажется», а совершенно точно.</p><p>Любовь со стороны Ризе — это, ну, знаете, вытатуированное на бледной коже запястья «Я буду любить тебя вечно» после имени, написанного чёрной гелевой ручкой, и потерянная вторая часть: «Правда, только сегодня, только в твоём воображении и только до твоей смерти».</p><p>Канеки Кен думает, что ему несказанно повезло, и мысленно благодарит Такацуки Сен за замечательную книгу, без которой он бы не познакомился с девушкой своей мечты.</p><p>Камиширо Ризе думает, что если этот мальчик верит в Бога, то ему пора бы начинать молиться. Вдруг спасёт? Камиширо Ризе пьёт кофе, смеётся и обсуждает любимые истории; наслаждается тёплым днём и предвкушением потрясающего ужина.</p><p>Победа уже расплывается на языке сырным привкусом.</p><p>Мышеловка захлопывается.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Фуегучи Хинами. Замкнутое пространство</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Четыре стены душной камеры, три книги на жёсткой кровати, две родинки под глазом Урие-сана. Четыре, три, два.</p><p>Один.</p><p>Один — это одиночество. Один — это Хинами.</p><p>Дни в Кокурии практически не отличаются друг от друга, только замкнутое пространство давит на нервы с каждой минутой всё сильнее и вместо Хайсе приходит Урие-сан. Лучше бы не приходил. Лучше бы она молчала.</p><p>Хинами громко цитирует принесённые книги по памяти, потому что звучащий в (голове) тишине приговор «Кандидат в особый класс занят» выжигает радужку глазными каплями из кислоты и пустотой.</p><p>Непрочитанных историй больше не осталось и вопросов больше не задают. Это значит, что Хинами стала бесполезной, это значит вежливое уведомление о скорой казни в белом конверте из безразличия Хайсе.</p><p>Хинами читает стенам стихи, стены делают вид, что им очень интересно, делают вид, что совершенно не замечают посторонних фраз вроде «Ливень — это внезапно обрушивающийся сильный дождь». Фуегучи спрашивает у них: «Имеют ли гули право на последнее желание?». Стены молчат, но Хинами не обижается.</p><p>Она знает, что хочет загадать, знает и то, что это невозможно.</p><p>«CCG, вы сможете сделать так, чтобы в прошлом братик никогда не встречал Камиширо Ризе? Чтобы он запоем читал книги, ел свои любимые гамбургеры, а не гулей, и жил самой обыкновенной жизнью? Чтобы смеялся с Хидэ, не считал, что должен спасти абсолютно всех, и был самым счастливым <i>человеком</i> на земле?</p><p>Нет?</p><p>Тогда пусть хотя бы не умирает ради, для, из-за вас.</p><p>И ради меня тоже».</p><p>Четыре стены душной камеры, три книги на жёсткой кровати, двое — она и Канеки Кен. Четыре, три, два.</p><p>Два.</p><p>«Ты выживешь, брат?».</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Урие Куки. На борту «Титаника»</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Жизнь на самом деле очень любит Урие Куки.</p>
<p>Ломать, конечно же, но это несущественная мелочь. Урие смог (наверное) с этим справиться.</p>
<p>Дела складываются довольно неплохо: Куки — командир отряда, и перспективы у него хорошие, но Сасаки Хайсе умудряется всё портить своими убогими играми в семью.</p>
<p>У Урие уже была семья. Спасибо, хватит.</p>
<p>Сасаки Хайсе выводит из равновесия своей силой и фразой: «Назад. Это приказ старшего по званию».</p>
<p>В голове — «Командир отряда S3 приказал нам отступить. Извини, Куки, мы не смогли защитить твоего отца». Это отвратительная, совершенно не смешная шутка. Как будто бы ему (Сасаки) есть какое-то дело до отряда, как будто бы ему не всё равно, но такого не может быть. Куинксы нужны ему только для продвижения по карьерной лестнице. Только так и никак иначе.</p>
<p>Сасаки Хайсе бесит тем, что он выжил.</p>
<p>(А отец Урие — нет).</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Прогноз погоды: плюс двадцать и безоблачно, победы и повышения. В действительности — ураган, землетрясение и цунами, смерть Гинши и равнодушие Хайсе. Ожидания рушатся; полное ощущение того, что сегодня ночь с четырнадцатого на пятнадцатое апреля и Урие на борту «Титаника».<p>Жизнь смеётся и шепчет в ухо: «Приятного путешествия на дно».</p>
<p>Куки выплывает. Учит свой отряд, зарывается в бумаги, пьёт кофе с Сайко, по-прежнему во всём соглашается с начальством, хочет спасти Тоору.</p>
<p>Удивляется, что Сасаки их не забыл, понимает, что ничего как раньше уже не будет: склеивать разбитую чашку имеет смысл только тогда, когда все осколки вместе, у них же не хватает самого крупного (читать: главного, читать: Гинши). Но Муцуки, когда её спасут, и Йонебаяши будут рады, и Урие совсем немного, пожалуй, тоже.</p>
<p>Возвращение с острова Русима ошарашивает штурмом Кокурии, смертью Аримы Кишо и предательством Сасаки.</p>
<p>Жизнь и в самом деле очень любит Урие Куки.</p>
<p>Ломать, как вы помните.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Йонебаяши Сайко. Крепче цепи Глейпнир</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Сайко сидит на неудобном стуле, качает ногами и скучающе рассматривает белый потолок. Мужчина, имени которого она не помнит, назойливо жужжит что-то о риске, последствиях и деньгах. При последнем слове глаза у мамы зажигаются, Сайко, конечно, этого не видит, но знает точно. Через минуту Йонебаяши впихивают в ладонь ручку, говорят, что нужно расписаться здесь, здесь и здесь. Сайко равнодушно ставит свою подпись; синий росчерк сейчас, как никогда, похож на накинутую на шею петлю.</p><p>Фразу о её удивительном мужестве она сознательно пропускает мимо ушей: храбростью здесь и не пахнет. После тычка в бок от мамы Йонебаяши всё же безразлично кивает, не утруждая себя складывать губы в никому не нужной улыбке, и разворачивается к выходу: хочет успеть пройти последний уровень, перед тем как лечь под нож. Может быть, это её последний шанс.</p><p>Ни черта, разумеется, у Сайко не получается. То ли уровень такой сложный, то ли пальцы дрожат слишком сильно, то ли видимость из-за слёз такая плохая. Перед операцией Йонебаяши не молится, чтобы выжить, не прощается мысленно с братом и мамой, не желает себе удачи, только жалеет, что не смогла выиграть.</p><p>Всё проходит успешно, сухо улыбается врач. Всё проходит успешно, радуется мама вознаграждению. Всё проходит успешно, «Level completed» светится на экране.</p><p>Сайко вроде как начинает новую жизнь: в новом доме, с новым окружением и уже не совсем человеком. И вроде бы даже что-то меняется: нет набивших оскомину нравоучений и «Ты должна, должна, должна мне, брату, всем ты должна», только мир по-прежнему остаётся в кольце проводов, мигающих мониторов и колючей проволоки под напряжением.</p><p>Йонебаяши в тёплом коконе, из которого не вылупится красивая бабочка, не вылезет умелый воин, не выкарабкается сама Сайко, потому что её один раз продали и она не хочет повторения. Кокон не из одеял и игр, а из самого крепкого в мире вещества.</p><p>Которое плавится под огнём Ширазу Гинши, молчаливо обещающим не предавать. Которое трескается из-за ободряющей улыбки Тоору Муцуки; Сайко так ещё никто не улыбался. Которое расслаивается под напором неподдельной заботы Сасаки Хайсе.</p><p>Под огнём Ширагина, из-за улыбки Муччанко и заботы Маман.</p><p>Сайко понимает значение слова «семья» в двадцать лет. Собственное убеждение, что в реальном мире нет ничего хорошего, никуда не пропадает. Просто в каждом правиле есть исключение, правда? Йонебаяши Сайко впервые в жизни повезло.</p><p>А тем, кто ей дорог, нет.</p><p>Сайко слышит крик Хайсе. Сайко не может пошевелиться. Сайко умирает каждую секунду.</p><p>Йонебаяши проклинает себя и смотрит, как девочка-гуль делает то, что должна была сделать бесполезная она: спасает.</p><p>Хайсе не винит Сайко ни в чём, треплет по голове и говорит, улыбаясь, что она не виновата, говорит, улыбаясь, что он в порядке, говорит, улыбаясь, что-то ещё. У Маман в глубине зрачков ворочается тревожная тень. Йонебаяши делает вид, что верит, и почти не спит ночами, заставляя себя играть до резкой боли в красных глазах, чтобы не слышать в кошмарах <i>тот</i> крик.</p><p>Внутри клубятся кольца тумана, грифельным дымом заполняют лёгкие. Сегодня праздник, настроение у Сайко совсем не праздничное. До прихода Гинши. Йонебаяши шутливо с ним препирается, потому что с Ширазу просто невозможно не шутливо спорить и не смеяться. В ёлочных игрушках отражаются Хайсе, заменивший и отца, и мать, Ширагин, с чувствами к которому Сайко уже почти определилась, и Муччан, первый лучший друг. В ёлочных игрушках отражается жёлтыми огнями счастье.</p><p>В разноцветных глазах Сайко — мёртвый Гинши.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Йонебаяши Сайко с некоторых пор всегда встаёт сама и вовремя. Потому что когда её будит не Гинши, это чересчур неправильно. Больно. С некоторых пор реже играет (но если играет, то только не в ту, которую подарил Хайсе). С некоторых пор учится готовить.<p>«С некоторых пор» — это такое нейтральное «с того времени, как умер Ширагин».</p><p>Сайко часто встречает в интернете «Отправь себе письмо в будущее». Сайко бы с удовольствием, только в прошлое. Чтобы самым крупным шрифтом напечатала тогда на бумаге: «Не трогайте меня. Не трогайте меня. Не трогайте» и повесила этот лист на дверь, чтобы не влюблялась, чтобы не привязывалась, а лучше — чтобы прочитала договор и ушла, чтобы не узнала, кто такие Ширагин и Маман, чтобы не узнала, как больно их терять. В идеале, чтобы смогла их защитить, предотвратить случившееся, но Сайко для этого слишком слабая. Безнадёжно.</p><p>Смертельно.</p><p>Сайко от безысходности кричит в пустоту: «Продаю судьбу (журавлями белыми, с крыльями сломанными, живыми, да словно бумаги листы изломанными). Отдам даром, только заберите эту чёртову боль, заберите её, заберите». Никто не откликается, и Йонебаяши их прекрасно понимает. Она и сама бы не откликнулась.</p><p>Впивающаяся в душу боль — острая тонкая нить, да вот только крепче цепи Глейпнир, от неё не сбежать, не спастись, не отдать кому-нибудь. Сайко уже и не пытается.</p><p>Броня изо льда тонка и, кажется, была раньше кожей. Исключение из правил оказалось уродливой сказкой, от которой остался только картонный замок с разбитыми окнами и потрескавшаяся жёлтая черепица. Ещё остался Урие, пустой гроб, в который Сайко хочет лечь и уснуть, и цель — вернуть Ширагина. Поправка к цели: тело Ширагина.</p><p>Сайко кривит рот в больной усмешке: неплохой набор для того, чтобы не сдохнуть в ближайшей канаве в следующий месяц.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Йонебаяши Сайко. Вслух</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Сайко никогда не испытывала трепета перед книгами: не вдыхала их «особый» запах, не вслушивалась в шелест страниц, не скользила жадным взглядом по строкам, запоминая каждое слово. В отличие от Маман и Муччанко, Сайко не любит читать.</p><p>Сайко любит, когда ей читают вслух.</p><p>Понимает она это недавно: когда по пути на кухню за вкуснейшим вишнёвым джемом мимоходом заглядывает через плечо читающего в гостиной Хайсе и спрашивает: «Неужели это так интересно?». Маман улыбается и перелистывает в самое начало. Голос у Хайсе спокойный, размеренный. Сайко закрывает глаза и чувствует себя ребёнком, которому мама читает сказку на ночь. И как-то сразу всё равно, что ей уже двадцать и на улице день. Йонебаяши радостно и уютно.</p><p>Идиллию нарушает громкий противный звонок телефона. Сайко особо не вслушивается, но понимает, что Сасаки нужно срочно уходить. Она кивает головой на «До вечера», не открывая глаза, в которых плещется разочарование, и пытается вспомнить, что же ей нужно было на кухне. Мыслям мешает влетевший в комнату Гинши. Сайко почему-то всегда кажется, что Ширазу именно влетает, а не заходит.</p><p>Ширагин плюхается на диван и берёт в руки книгу. На невысказанный вопрос такой же невысказанный ответ: «Сассан попросил». Читает Гинши громко, с не всегда подходящей интонацией, но до безумия ярко. Сайко не уверена, что так вообще можно говорить, но Ширагин действительно яркий, слишком яркий для мира, в котором солнце выступает зажигалкой для сигарет.</p><p>Через полчаса Сайко практически засыпает.</p><p>— Почитаешь мне завтра?</p><p>Дождавшись лёгкого кивка, Йонебаяши заваливается на бок: комната слишком, слишком далеко. Упасть ей не дают: подхватывают, взваливают на спину, что-то бормоча про «опять всю ночь в своих играх». Сайко не возражает, спать на плече Ширагина удобно: он тёплый и надёжный.</p><p>На диване теперь всегда лежит свёрнутый плед, а на столе — специальная закладка для книг, вместо используемого в начале для этих целей календарика, и настольная лампа с мягким светом. Чтение — маленький ритуал на двоих.</p><p>Сайко любит (когда вслух ей читает) Гинши.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Пазл «среднестатистический день Йонебаяши Сайко» складывается очень легко: достаточно расставить в любом порядке цветные ленты снов, пластиковые пули докучливых нотаций матери и учителей в груди, тонкую перегородку от всего мира, построенную из пройденных игр, бумажное небо из страниц манги и шумное рыжее пятно, периодически мелькающее на периферии зрения в академии. После её окончания — намного чаще: сложно не пересекаться, когда живёшь в одном доме, хоть Йонебаяши и пытается свести любые контакты к минимуму.</p><p>— Шумное пятно зовут Ширазу Гинши, знакомься, Сайко, — ласково улыбается жизнь. От неё никогда не стоит ждать чего-то хорошего, но на этот раз Сайко не видит никакого подвоха, поэтому осторожно улыбается в ответ.</p><p>Жизнь в это время тихо заменяет пластиковые пули на разрывные.</p><p>Ведь Йонебаяши Сайко — живой манекен для отработки навыков стрельбы; Йонебаяши Сайко — обычная, тускло-серая среди ряда сверхновых, и это её уже не задевает: вшитая в запястья счастливыми рыжими подсолнухами улыбка Гинши — обретённый почти что смысл ранее бесцельного существования — переплетается с ровным пульсом и горит ярко. Согревает. Со-гре-ва-ет.</p><p>Согревала.</p><p>Жизнь планомерно спускает в Йонебаяши всю обойму, и всё, главное, в цель. Сайко неверяще прикасается к нарисованной кровью Ширагина изрешечённой мишени на груди и истерично хохочет. С таким не живут. С таким не должны жить.</p><p>Сайко почему-то продолжает. Мир почему-то тоже.</p><p>Всё разваливается: из хрупкого карточного домика вытащили три карты. Из оставшихся двух — смятых, ломких — можно построить только козырёк, прикрывающий новых членов Отряда Qs. Они шепчутся, уважительно называют Сайко семпаем, Урие — лучшим лидером, верят в справедливость и что-то ещё. Куки незаметно для них, но не для Йонебаяши, кривит уголок губ, Сайко же хочется рассмеяться им в лицо: глупые, глупые дети, не знающие ничего. Мир, в котором Ширазу мёртв, справедливым быть не может.</p><p>Вшитые намертво в запястья рыжие подсолнухи, переплетающиеся с рваным пульсом, пылают кострами, не затушенными смертью.</p><p>Но совершенно не греют.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Такидзава Сейдо. Мосты</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Некто по имени Такидзава Сейдо слишком много хочет. Если честно, то у Бога от его желаний стабильные приступы мигрени каждый вторник.</p><p>Некто по имени Такидзава Сейдо слишком громко просит. В этом-то, на самом деле, вся и проблема.</p><p>Жизнь затыкает его чёрствым пряником со стрихнином вместо сахара и заботливо прибавляет: «Смотри только, не подавись». Сейдо, конечно же, давится; давится вывернутым наизнанку желанием: он хотел жить, а не всего лишь не быть мёртвым, только это никого не волнует; давится, но, к собственному разочарованию, не насмерть.</p><p>Он жалеет об этом каждую секунду: когда Кано копошится в его внутренностях, когда проводит очередные опыты, когда во рту остаётся мерзкий привкус человеческого мяса.</p><p>Жалеет до тех пор, пока мерзкий не превращается во «Вкусно, хочу ещё». Больше Сейдо не падает: падать уже некуда, под ногами устойчивое дно. Больше не ломается: ломаться в нём уже нечему. Больше ему некуда возвращаться: нет, ну правда, не стучаться же ему в дверь своего бывшего дома со словами: «Привет, мам, я тут немножко гуль и убийца, а так у меня всё отлично: кушаю хорошо, к боли, вот знаешь, привык, смерти уже не боюсь. А у вас как дела?».</p><p>Всё это внутри не задевает ровным счётом ничего, дышать по инерции не мешает, убивать единственное, что ещё живо в Сейдо — надежду-мост, ведущий к прошлому, к CCG, к семье, к Акире — не спешит, вот и ладно.</p><p>Надежду уничтожает всё ещё светящееся неоновыми огнями в глазах уже мёртвого отряда «Стой смирно и дай нам убить тебя».</p><p>Надежду уничтожает легко читающееся в глазах всё ещё (любимой) живой Акиры «Ты умри и, пожалуйста, в этот раз не сумей вернуться».</p><p>Мосты Сейдо не горят, а беззвучно и медленно падают, хороня его под своими обломками.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Такидзава Сейдо. Крестик</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>У Сейдо в жалком подобии жизни осталось только одно желание, но сил и даже крохотного шанса на его исполнение нет. По-детски загадывать на падающую звезду? Тут поможет разве что падающее солнце, и то не факт. Просить не у кого: Бог один раз его, к сожалению, услышал.</p><p>Сейдо хватило.</p><p>Теперь по пальцам стекает липкая кровь. Теперь под пальцами лихорадочно бьётся неровный пульс Акиры. Стучит у Сейдо в висках, обновляет её выжженный портрет на сетчатке, насмехается этим ненавистным и колючим «Ты не сможешь это сделать». Сейдо почти в ярости: он смог убить-убить-убить остальных, почему тогда Акира — вечное исключение, почему всегда только Акира, только она? Не менее ненавистный и колючий ответ известен.</p><p>Пальцы на её шее сжимаются чуть сильнее.</p><p>Доказать себе, что сумеет, доказать себе, что он ничего (к ней) не чувствует. Это будет правильно, но Такидзава Сейдо радуется, как ребёнок, получивший долгожданную игрушку на Рождество, появлению Амона. Выбор «убить — не убить», которого на самом деле нет, сваливается с плеч стотонным грузом. Отсрочкой до смерти Котаро. Или до смерти Сейдо. Здесь, на самом деле, всё просто. Такидзаве кажется, что он готов ко всему.</p><p>Кажется.</p><p>Жизнь задумчиво поправляет кастет на бледных пальцах, держащих выдернутую чеку. Смерть Сейдо Акира решает обменять на свою.</p><p>Такидзава думает: «Ну и дура». Такидзава думает: «Вот зачем?!». Такидзава думает: «Только не смей умирать, Мадо!». Её образ в глазах — светлые ресницы, радужка из жидкого азота и, словно в насмешку над почти идеальным видом, неровные косы — плавится, меняется на слёзы, боль и слова со вкусом лимонной кислоты. Не сказать, что Сейдо это нравится.</p><p>Не сказать, что Сейдо нравится, что он не может встать и разорвать одну тварь — кажется, Акира назвала её Муцуки — на куски. Одним следователем больше, одним меньше — в его ситуации это уже не играет никакой роли. Нужно же отомстить за себя; но в голове мысль почему-то упорно звучит, как «отомстить за Мадо». Такидзава от неё отмахивается, потому что это же глупо, потому что этого ну просто не может быть.</p><p>Не сказать, что Сейдо нравится приказ Амона: в этом довольно легко себя убедить. Ему хочется сказать, что он не хочет спасать Акиру, что она ему не нужна, совершенно не нужна, абсолютно, но крестик, жгущий ладонь, не даёт соврать.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Мадо Акира. Минус</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>У Акиры — выходной день, кусок дешёвой — мёртвым и так сойдёт — синтетической ткани над могилами, который все почему-то называют небом, и немые губы.</p><p>У девушки стоящей напротив — непрокрашенные отросшие корни, бледное лицо и фамилия Такидзава.</p><p>Сейна — Акира гордится своей памятью, Акира свою память проклинает — почти шепчет:</p><p>— Вы же не нашли его, ведь так? — она остерегается слова «тело». — Сейдо же мог выжить? — безумная надежда в чужих глазах равнодушно рвёт на куски. Надежды в принципе не знают слова «жалость».</p><p>Акира говорит: «Нет, это невозможно». Большее не в её силах.</p><p>Акира молчит о том, что спасти Сейдо было как раз в её силах.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Знакомство с Сасаки Хайсе, точнее третье знакомство на кладбище, настораживает. Акире не нравится эта тенденция, она только надеется, что это не значит, что у могил она проводит слишком много времени. Это на самом деле не так.<p>«Это на самом деле не так» — бессмысленная ложь, аутотренинг у кривых зеркал, который, кажется, не в тему, который (как всегда, как и всё остальное) ни черта не помогает. Наверное, в Акире ничтожно мало веры для этого. Если честно, так её нет и вовсе — на телефоне уже пять извещений, что всё давно ушло в значения со знаком минус от небесной канцелярии.</p><p>Минус отец. Минус Амон. Минус Сейдо. Чуть позже — минус Хайсе.</p><p>Акира жалеет, что в жизни совсем не так, как в её любимой математике: в первой — минус на минус совсем не плюс. В последней же — нет выжженной потерями пустоши и смертельной усталости.</p><p>Математика лучше. Математика не бьёт ногами по почкам.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Акира выдохлась. У Акиры больше нет сил снова подписывать Сейдо смертный приговор своим бездействием, добавлять очередной минус в личную коллекцию. И уже плевать на последствия.<p>Внутри — проигранные войны и белый хрустящий лист заявления на увольнение от собственной души.</p><p>Акира уверенно ставит размашистую подпись.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>